1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a decontamination tub and more specifically to a decontamination tub for bodies, parts of bodies, blood, body fluids and decontamination medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In the event of an accident, or catastrophe (military or civilian) where persons are killed, there is a need for the bodies and/or body parts to be collected and removed from the scene. This is most commonly done by the rescue personnel placing the body and/or body parts in “body bag”. However, the “body bag” does not effectively contain blood and body fluids and does not provide means to decontaminate the body or body parts when such treatment is required. Decontamination may be needed in the event of exposure to biological and/or chemical agents.
Furthermore, it is sometimes necessary for police, forensic or medical purposes, to store the body, body parts and/or body fluid for subsequent examination. The presently available systems do not provide a convenient means which is rigid and protects the body or body parts and retaining body fluids and decontamination medium.